dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo's 1st Movie
Geo's 1st Movie is an American film released on December 23, 1997. Cast * Gabriel Garcia as Geo Guy, Geo Guy 2, Geo Guy 3, Geo Guy 4, Geo Guy 5, Geo Guy 6 and Geo Guy 7 * Smith Akin as Dr. Beanson * Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS * Tom Kenny as Green Bob * Cathy Cavadini as Doom Vercetti, Coraline Jones, Lara and Liz Conner * James Clayton as Santed Sailor * Reese Witherspoon as Geo Girl * Brad Bird as Gum, Gum 2, Wally, Lumpy, Dave and Margo * Billy Crystal as Dr. * Cree Summer as The 3 Ballerina Dancers Plot Geo Guy says that he wants the Worlds Greatest Pool for his birthday, but Liz, his mother says she can't buy it because it costs too much money. Geo Guy then sits on his bed and thinks about the pool that Liz Conner didn't buy him. When Liz comes in his room, she tells him she will buy the pool. Geo Guy imagines that he is going on an adventure, as Liz suggests. Geo Guy thanks her. He tells Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS to join his adventure. Geo Guy later meets Lara, a 9-year-old girl who has a doll named Tikiy. Geo Guy asks Lara for the doll, but she wants it. Lara sends Geo Guy on a mission to defeat Doom Vercetti, who plots to get revenge on Geo Guy's parents. Geo Guy says he doesn't know to do it. Meanwhile, Doom Vercetti's guards arrive to tell her that they saw Geo Guy, which angers her. She originally planned to send the guards to destroy Geo, but Doom Vercetti comes up with a better idea to trap Geo Guy's parents and the people from 123 Geo's World. Geo Guy enjoys taking a long walk, but Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS say that their feet hurt. As Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are trying to make their feel better, but they feel better. That night, Lisa is reading the comic book with Geo Girl, Coraline, Margo, and Lara, but Geo Guy tells them to go to bed. After the friends went to bed, Geo Guy went to bed. He dreams about him in the desert land with Doom Vercetti gets her gun kills him. Geo Guy screams really loud and the friends woke up. They tell him about his bad dream, but he said that Doom Vercetti killed him. Doom Vercetti is thinking about killing Geo Guy's parents. When her guards came here to tell her about Geo Guy is sleeping, but she know him about his friends. But Guard 1 said to her. Doom Vercetti brings her guns to kill Geo Guy. She tells her guards to get out here, But they walk backwards to her, but she gets so angry about them. She yelled at her guards to get out of here. Geo Guy woke up this morning. When he saw some power, his friends came to see it. Geo Guy tries to climb up the power-line. When an strange pilot and pops out to his pilot and his name is Carl H'Sur. He was Doom Vercetti's Boyfriend. But, Geo Guy needs to fight Carl H'Sur, but it's hard to fight him, but Geo Girl tells Carl H'Sur to get out of here. Geo Guy said to Geo Girl about Carl H'Sur. Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are still going an adventure. Geo Guy got his key for the bathroom, but he tip his key by an mistake. Geo Guy tries to get it. But, there is an sleepy monster named Siley. Geo Guy was very scared. when he get key he walks softly. Geo Guy used some bubbles to had fun. When he close the door hard, Siley woke up and he chase Geo Guy and his friends. They ran away. Doom Vercetti wants Geo Guy to die. When Guard 3 came up for the mail. She reads about Geo Guy will die, she laughs evilly. Guard 3 walks backwards softly and he runs away. Geo Guy and his friends still going an adventure. Green Bob said there was a fog here. Geo Guy walks to fog and don't what it is. Geo Guy and his friends are walking on the fog. When Geo Guy hear something, there's was a man with a big cup named Galvin Sanucowki. Geo Guy tells him about his story goes, but he tells his story begins when he sees someone, then Coraline and her friends to come here to the draw over on him. He was very sad. When he saw store called "Big Cup Stuff". He went to the store to get a big cup and that's Galvin's Story goes. Doom Vercetti had a plan with the 3 Ballerina Dancers to go to Greeny City to kidnap Geo Guy's parents and kill them. When Guard 2 came here to tell her to get out of here and go to Greeny City. Liz is crying about Geo Guy. But Tomtells her about Geo Guy to stay home. When Doom Vercetti was here to kidnapped them to go to Greeny City. Geo Guy and his friends are still going to on an adventure, but when the Pizza Planet Truck to come here to pick them to Greeny City. Doom Vercetti is now tied up Geo Guy's parents. When Geo Guy and friends met Evil Bobby, he is Bobby's Evil twin. When they crash into the window and fell. Doom Vercetti tells the 3 Ballerina Dancers to get them. Geo Guy and his friends fight the 3 Ballerina Dancers and they got hurt. Geo Guy 7 is seen using the helicopter, but Doom Vercetti tries to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon, but it broke and Geo Guy takes his parents to Geo Guy 7's helicopter. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy with her knife, but Geo Guy is trying to cut the rope, but it failed. Doom Vercetti tries to kill Geo Guy, but he left Doom Vercetti and fell down, because she cut rope with the knife. Now his parents are safe. Geo Guy tells everyone about Doom Vercetti. But Liz came here to have surprise for Geo Guy. Liz tells him to close his eyes. When he open his eyes, he saw The World's Greatest Pool. Santed Sailor came here to have a shippy shippy shippy day, but Geo Guy kicks Santed Sailor because he was angry. Green Bob is here to sing "You Are My Good Friend", and Geo Guy's parents and his friends are back as they are. The film ends with Doom Vercetti surviving her battle with Geo Guy, leading to Geo's 2nd Movie. Production production of Geo's 1st Movie dates back to 1981, when Geo's World was first pitched to Disney, Disney liked it and even greenlight production on a movie based on the series, but it was just an idea that Disney greenlighted until 1992, when Season 4 of Geo's World was airing, attended by John Lasseter, Geo G., Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, and Pete Docter. Geo G. had an idea to make a movie based on ABC's hit TV Show, Geo's World. In 1993, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was Geo's World The Movie, but in 1994, the title was changed to Geo's 1st Movie. Also, Bob Beanson was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Doom Vercetti. Lasseter, Geo, Stanton, Ranft and Docter began working on the script in 1995. While the Pixar staff was working on Toy Story, Lip was planned to appear in this film, but he was scrapped. The film began animation in January 1997. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on November 21, 1997, but it was pushed back to December 23, 1997 to avoid competition with ''Anastasia, ''quickly after the film was released, Geo's 2nd Movie was starting production for release in 2000. Trivia * Shortly after the film's release, Hanna-Barbera filed a lawsuit against Disney due to copyright infringement on the design of Doom Vercetti, who looked like Blossom from a series of shorts from the What a Cartoon Show named the The Powerpuff Girls, Disney quickly changed the design and the case was closed Category:Films Category:Unproduced Category:1997 films Category:Geo's World